1. Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to electronic devices, and more particularly, to amplifiers.
2. Description of the Related Technology
An amplifier, such as an operational amplifier or an instrumentation amplifier, can include one or more transconductance amplification blocks to aid in achieving a desired performance characteristic. For example, the amplifier can include a pair of transconductance amplification blocks arranged in an indirect current-feedback configuration.
The transconductance amplification blocks of the amplifier can impact the amplifier's performance. For example, the transconductance amplification blocks can limit an operational input voltage range and/or common-mode rejection ratio (CMRR) of the amplifier. Furthermore, in certain implementations transconductance amplification blocks can have relatively high power consumption or may saturate when amplifying a differential input voltage signal having a relatively large magnitude.
There is a need for amplifiers having improved performance. Additionally, there is need for amplifiers having large operation input voltage range, high common-mode rejection, and low power consumption over a variety of operating conditions, including when amplifying relatively large differential input voltage signals.